


Out of Goodbyes

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dinah tells Vince that it's over.
Relationships: Vince Sobel/Dinah Drake
Series: Finding My Way [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Out of Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Arrow  
Title: Out of Goodbyes  
Characters: Dinah Drake, Vince Sobel  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Dinah tells Vince that it's over.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Dinah, Vince or anything you recognize. Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and the characters.  
Words: 163 without title and ending.

Word to use: Sides

FMW # 21: Out of Goodbyes

"You're asking me to take sides. To choose between you and my family. It's not an easy decision to make," Dinah said to him sadly.

"But they're not your family. They're just some weirdos you met out on the street, who dress up and try to play hero, but fail," Vince reminded her a few moments later.

"They might be weirdos to you, but they're family to me. Dressing up? Playing hero? At least they try to help Star City. They try to do some good. So do I," Dinah countered.

Vince sighed. "If I leave, I'm not coming back. This will be the last time we see each other."

Dinah nodded. "Good. Because I'm all out of goodbyes. I've let you walk in and out of my life for years, and I'm done now. I'm ready to find someone who deserves me. That's not you."

She stood there and watched as Vince walked away. For the first time in a long time, watching him leave didn't hurt.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
